


РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... III

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	1. В ПЕРВЫЙ РАЗ

\- Что с тобой такое? Что на тебя нашло?! - Джейн была почти испугана. Но зрачки у Дарьи не были расширены — и к наркотикам она относилась с ярко выраженной брезгливостью и отвращением. Даже к «безобидной» травке.  
Дарья в ответ только улыбнулась. Её пальцы были твёрдые и горячие словно гвозди и буквально впились в плечи Джейн. Та пыталась слабо протестовать.  
\- Квин в гостиной…  
\- Уже спит…  
\- Хелен…  
\- Тем более.  
\- Всё таки — что с тобой?!  
При всём своём желании Дарья не смогла бы объяснить. Любовь с первого взгляда? Но они знакомы уже несколько лет. Просто луч света упал под таким углом, поворот головы Джейн, её улыбка, рука убирающая прядь, что назойливо лезла в глаза и сердце Дарьи ухнуло куда то в тёмную глубину. И эти сны после которых горели щёки и нужен был целый водопад ледяной воды чтобы прийти в себя… И то как Дарью обожгло холодом, когда она услышала, что у Джейн появились какие-то УХАЖЁРЫ! Если бы Джейн зашла в ванную третьего дня, когда Дарья учинила Большую Стирку то увидела бы как лучшая подруга стоит, забыв обо всём, зарывшись лицом в грязную, всю в пятнах краски майку и жадно втягивает, ставший таким притягательным и сладким, аромат точнее целый букет — запахи красок и растворителя, любимых духов Джейн, дезодоранта и её пота. Если бы Лейн, в этот момент, застала её за этим занятием, Дарья сгорела бы со стыда.  
Она была немного ниже подруги и поэтому привстала на цыпочки чтобы дотянуться до губ Джейн…  
  
\- Знаешь, Моргендорфер, я теперь жалею, что тогда сбежала от Эллисон…  
Дарья приподнялась на локте и, недоумённо нахмурившись, уставилась на Джейн.  
\- Это ты к чему?  
Джейн хихикнула.  
\- Взяла бы пару уроков… И имела бы представление что и как нам делать… Ты же в библиотеке работаешь — так поищи полезную литературу по теме!  
Дарья даже зафырчала от смеха:  
\- Думаешь я смогу найти там пару инструкций и сборник полезных советов для начинающих? С картинками и пояснениями?  
Джейн была вынуждена зарыться лицом в подушку чтобы заглушить рвущийся наружу хохот. Дарья сказала вдруг совершенно серьёзно:  
\- Ладно. Завтра поищу в Интернете. Надо же начинать постигать азы…  
Джейн наконец смогла отдышаться:  
\- Ага. В начале теория, а потом практические занятия. И кому мы будем сдавать контрольные на проверку? Мисс Барч?  
Дарья, содрогаясь всем телом, засунула голову под подушку. Её смех напоминал сдавленные рыдания. В дверь спальни постучали. На пороге появилась сонная и недовольная Квин.  
\- Вы не могли бы потише? Спать же невозможно!  
Дарья утёрла счастливые слёзы.  
\- Прости, сестрёнка. Мы больше не будем!  
Тут уже Дарья и Джейн заржали вместе. И быстро заткнулись — в спальне у Хелен зажёгся свет.  
  
Джейн выползла из спальни непривычно, для выходного дня, рано. В гостиной обнаружилась только сидящая перед телевизором Квин.  
\- Доброе утро. А где Дарья?  
\- Доброе. Ещё спит. Ты одна?  
\- Да. Мама заглянула в ваш холодильник, ужаснулась увиденному и отправилась в супермаркет. С полчаса назад как.  
Джейн плюхнулась на диван рядом с Квин.  
\- Ну и как у тебя дела?  
Квин даже головы не повернула. Ещё вчера Джейн обратила внимание, что младшая сестра любимой подруги выглядит непривычно усталой, бледной и даже вялой. Теперь, сидя рядом с Квин, Джейн отметила круги под глазами, потускневшие волосы и то, что Квин чем то расстроена.  
\- Неважно выглядишь.  
Квин наконец повернула голову и невесело усмехнулась:  
\- Долблю гранит науки. Мальчики побоку, свиданки побоку…  
\- Подружки…?  
Квин вздохнула:  
\- Тоже. Дарьины туфли, как оказалось, сильно жмут. Ноги стёрла. До крови. Я тут встретила Дэвида…  
\- Кто это?  
\- Её репетитор.  
Джейн обернулась. Дарья. Голос немного севший со сна. Квин кивнула в знак согласия.  
\- Да. И первая настоящая влюблённость. Я его встретила. С девушкой.  
Дарья тоже уселась на диван и обняла младшую сестрёнку за плечи.  
\- Успокойся. На нём свет клином не сошёлся. Скоро поступишь в колледж, может встретишь хорошего парня…  
\- Или девушку… - улыбнулась Квин сквозь слёзы.  
Дарья спокойно кивнула.  
\- Или девушку. Любимого человека. Свою половинку.  
Квин вытерла нос рукавом. У неё это вышло так по детски, трогательно.  
\- Я наверное стану как мама. Юристом.  
Дарья совершенно серьёзно отнеслась к сказанному сестрой.  
\- Если ты этого действительно хочешь то в РАФТе есть юридическая школа. Ты же видела фильм «Блондинка в законе»? - Квин кивнула. - Она закончила как раз эту юридическую школу. Ну вот, а ты у нас будешь «шатенка в законе».  
Квин с облегчением рассмеялась и потерлась носом о плечо Дарьи. Джейн поумилялась на эту сцену сестринской любви и отправилась на кухню варить кофе. Скоро должна была вернуться Хелен.  
  
\- И ты совсем не удивилась, мама?  
Дарья с подозрением уставилась на Хелен. Та равнодушно пожала плечами.  
\- У меня в общине хиппи было две подруги. Они были парой. Страшно влюблённые друг в дружку. Когда ты станешь постарше и истечёт срок давности я смогу тебе рассказать про некоторые наши совместные… «шалости.» Я эту безбашенную и отвязную парочку уже много лет не видела.  
Дарья с интересом уставилась на мать — какие ещё тайны скрывает эта респектабельная с виду дама-адвокат Хелен Моргендорфер?  
\- Ты их с тех времён не искала?  
Хелен ухмыльнулась:  
\- Если их до сих пор ФБР не нашло хотя очень хотело — куда уж мне? - и глядя на вытянувшееся от удивления лицо Дарьи, Хелен Моргендорфер рассмеялась. - Тебе надо очень сильно постараться чтобы чем-то шокировать меня, девочка. Ты уж поверь.  
  
 


	2. ЗАПОЗДАЛОЕ ПОНИМАНИЕ

\- Я только сейчас поняла, что с тобой тогда творилось... - задумчиво произнесла Джейн. Она и Дарья сидели в парке в тени дерева и Джейн сосала травинку сорванную мимоходом - к большому неудовольствию чистюли и гигиенистки Дарьи.

\- Тогда это когда?

\- Когда мы с тобой пытались припахать моего братца - помочь с нашим школьным проектом. Я только с Томом познакомилась...

\- Только сейчас осенило? - с иронией спросила Дарья.

Джейн невозмутимо кивнула:

\- Да. Я, наивная девочка, думала, что ты неровно дышишь к моему брату и будешь рада пообщаться с ним поближе без того чтобы я у вас под ногами болталась и вам мешала. Я с Томом — ты с Трентом — мировая гармония… А ты всё донимала меня, на Тома смотрела волком. И с Трентом была готова разговаривать только в моём присутствии. Почему то… Том умный парень и сразу сказал, что ты ревнуешь но я ему не поверила — с чего бы? Я никуда не ухожу, не исчезаю — вот она я, вся твоя — подумаешь мальчик у меня появился… А оказалось, как я сейчас поняла, это было нечто большее чем просто ревность или твоё недовольство по поводу того, что Том, якобы, мешает нам доделать проект…

Дарья серьёзно посмотрела на Джейн:

\- Наверное… А ты потом взбесилась не из-за того, что я увела Тома, а потому что Том увёл у тебя меня?

Джейн рассмеялась но её глаза стали вдруг грустными:

\- Как ни смешно — нет. Я привыкла, что я кого-то бросаю, а тут бросают меня. У меня ещё не уводили мальчиков — да и не было ещё такого мальчика, что я бы общалась с ним так долго… А тут почти настоящий бойфренд появился. Оказалось, что я тоже ревнива и собственница. Так что я сердилась на вас обоих — и на тебя и на Тома. На тебя даже больше. Увела МОЕГО парня! Как в кино! Разлучница, тигрица, женщина-вамп. Мой смешной «роман» начал казаться чем то серьёзным — целая драма, блин. Шекспир. И я гордая и обиженная отправилась в добровольное изгнание — в Эшфилд. Просто рыцарский роман какой-то… А там столкнулась с настоящим одиночеством — забыла уже как это. И с настоящей ложью и лицемерием. И мой роман оказался смешным романчиком. Зато стало ясно, что ты мой единственный настоящий друг… Когда услышала твой голос в телефонной трубке просто растаяла. Чуть не кинулась тебе на шею, когда ты приехала, да постеснялась — думала, что Трент потом засмеёт. И поняла, что я без тебя просто не могу.

\- И мы наконец то объяснились…

\- Ага. Хотя мы и не произносили этого вслух но поняли, что любим друг друга… И теперь я действительно ревновала тебя… Забавно…

Дарья почесала нос и поднялась со скамьи:

\- Обхохочешься… Пошли что-нибудь сожрём?

Джейн с облегчением улыбнулась:

\- Какая ты не романтичная, Моргендорфер! И это твоя лучшая черта характера.

 


End file.
